


Eyes blue, like the Atlantic

by 六寻作 (joj_ugly)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C
Summary: Pavel•Chekov走进了一个瞎子的内心世界，等他回过神来时发现自己已经陷得很深很深了。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 1





	Eyes blue, like the Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au OOC  
> 篇文章是突如其来的，码了两个小时完工。然后赶去上课。（所以字数很少）

**_——_ **

_“Eyes blue, like the Atlantic_  
_And I'm going down, like the Titanic_  
_Eyes blue, like the Atlantic_  
_And I'm going down, go-going down”_

* * *

1.  
“唔…”Pavel以为自己是在家里醒来的，他撑起宿醉胀痛头和窝在沙发一宿酸痛的后身，直到发现身边家具的摆设和整洁程度都与他家有天大的差别。这不是他家。Pavel顿时惶恐不安，他先是检查了一下自己的衣服——卫衣外套裤子，以及袜子完好无损，而且他腿上还盖着某个好心人给他铺上的毯子。  
“你醒了，感觉点了吗？桌子上有水，请自便。”Pavel花了几秒钟才反应过来是那位“好心人”在说话。Pavel扭转身体，试图找到“好心人”的具体位置，但是生硬的颈椎可辅助不了他这样的运动，Pavel只好起身，昏晕的目光慢慢锁定了那个站在吧台旁的男人。  
“谢谢，我好很多了。嗯额…昨天，昨天晚上我只记得我喝多了，然后打算回家…操，该死的那群人居然没人送我。”后半句话显然不是说给面前男人听的，但Pavel已经在无意识中用不着标志的英文脱出了口，他尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，拿起玻璃杯将里面的水一饮而尽，放下玻璃杯后又揉了揉自己乱成一团的姜色卷发（但那没有任何效果，反而更糟了）“真的十分感谢你……”  
“Hikaru，Hikaru•Sulu。”  
“真的十分感谢你，Mr.Sulu。我是Pavel•Chekov，叫我Pavel就好。”  
Pavel这才真正的看清“好心人”的面容——他带着一个稍大的

墨镜，标志的黄皮亚裔脸型和他的乌黑的头发。  
“再次感谢你Mr.Sulu，但是我想我应该先回家…嗯收拾一下。”Pavel说着迈开步子，见Sulu并没有阻拦，打开门走了出去。  
Pavel刚打开门，自己租住3年之长的房屋就在自己右手边五米不到的地方。毫无疑问，他和Mr.Sulu已经当了至少3年的邻居了。

2.  
Sulu和往常一样在晚上带着Pearl——他的导盲犬——在他家的附近遛弯。这条路街他和Pearl已经走过5年，有时较为清冷时节，Sulu都不用随身携带导盲杖。  
但是他今天带来，并且在自己的必经之路上戳到了一个柔软的物体，开始他以为是一个动物。但是这里怎么会有大型动物呢？Pearl在他身边汪汪叫，不断地提醒Sulu。Sulu缓慢的蹲了下去，凑到那个不明生命体的身边去。他可以清晰闻到浓烈的酒味，听到一个人均匀的呼吸声——一个醉倒在路边的人。  
这是他们第一次相遇。

3.  
“叮咚——”Pavel按响门铃，在门口等了一会，门才打开一条不大缝，但足矣让两人认清对方。门内的人依旧戴着一副墨镜，“请问您是哪位？”  
Pavel愣了一下，“我是刚刚从你家离开的那位。Pavel•Chekov，我想像您致谢，如果您同意的话。”说完像示意一样，把手里的东西往上提了提。（但其实Sulu根本没有看见）  
这次换Hikaru晃神了“哦当然，抱歉Pavel，我不知道是你，我看不见。”  
Sulu侧身打开门让Pavel进来，而Pavel还震惊于Hikaru刚刚告诉他的事情，直到一条大型灰色导盲犬围着他的双腿绕来绕去吸引了他的注意力。Pavel并不讨厌狗，甚至可以说是很喜欢，他蹲下身子与狗狗齐平，揉着它灰色松软的毛。  
“嘿，乖狗狗。你就是Mr.Sulu的导盲犬吧！”  
“不要称呼我先生。我从没有见过Pearl对一个陌生人这么亲近过。或许你愿意留下来吃饭？”Sulu在进门的时拿到Pavel送来的东西——米和一些水果。（因为Pavel看出Sulu是亚裔人才选择的米）  
“哇，这真的太好了。我已经吃了很多天外卖了…”Pavel激动的开口，“或许我下次可以再带点狗粮。”

4.  
这3年中，Pavel在这附近上大学，和所有大学生一样Pavel沉浸于各种交际圈各种Patty活动中，结交许多狐朋狗友，学业仿佛是附加品。他的社区交流如同学业一样被荒废，以至于他3年里都没有认识他的邻居。  
临近毕业的Pavel正坐在自己的床上，撕心裂肺的吼着——他的毕业论文几乎一笔没动，他甚至没有任何思路。  
Pavel已经认识Hikaru•Sulu三个星期了，他发现Hikaru是个极好相处的人，他们又很多聊得来的话题，Pavel很喜欢Pearl，而已也很喜欢Sulu做的饭，并且也为他天生失明感到悲伤。想到这里，Pavel拿起自己的笔记本，收回了自己因为论文懊恼的思绪。或者去Hikaru家写作会轻松点？

5.  
在他们认识第六个月中，迎来了圣诞节。今年的圣诞节Pavel没有返回老家西伯利亚，只是收到了家人慰问的邮件并且回复了回去。  
但Pavel收到了他邻居Sulu的邀请，当Pavel临近圣诞前夕，来到Sulu家门口时才发现，这是只有Sulu和他的圣诞节，或许可以算上Pearl。Pavel并不反感，只是多少有些疑惑Sulu的家人去哪了？  
Pavel坐在客厅的沙发上，有点无聊和尴尬。Hikaru不让他帮忙做饭，理由是他的帮忙只会让整个厨房混成一锅粥。这的确是事实，Hikaru在这个家里生活了5年，他熟悉这里的每一件事物，并非全靠记忆，甚至有些只是肢体上的记忆。这些记忆不能被打乱，否则这些记忆也变成无用的东西了。  
Pavel外头看着忙活的Hikaru，肌肉线条匀称不突兀的美感。（Sulu告诉过好奇的Pavel自己经常在家做一些无氧运动）他在自己家里可真不像个失明的人。Pavel心里想着，没人知道他嘴角挂上了微笑，他自己也不知道。

6.  
晚饭过后的圣诞游戏是必不可少的。  
Pavel和Hikaru玩了一个简单的游戏——抽卡比数字大小，数大者赢，输者只能接受真心话大冒险考验。  
因为Sulu看不见，本着公平公正之心的Pavel自动充当这个游戏唯一的裁判。  
开始的问题都很普通，Sulu询问了Pavel没有和家人过圣诞的原因。Pavel也这样询问了Sulu。  
“今年很忙，西伯利亚太远太远了。”  
“我们家并不相信宗教，他们不会庆祝圣诞的。”  
话题从Pavel的大冒险——抱着Pearl在做五个俯卧撑开始就变的很离奇。  
“wow！这次终于是我了，那好吧Mr.Sulu，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“额…真心话。”  
“你为什么经常带着墨镜呢？”  
“…我听别人说过，瞎子的眼神和普通人不一样，瞎子的眼神很吓人，所以我…”不想吓到你。  
Pavel因为这个回答愣了一愣，他没想到自己一个随便的问题，却得来这么沉重的回答。  
Pavel伸手去取下一张牌，Sulu翻开他自己的牌：3，Pavel再翻开自己的：7。  
该死，他突然不想赢下去了。  
“我赢了，真心话？大冒险？”  
“真心话。”  
“你最喜欢的颜色。”Pavel想选择一个极为普通问题混过这次真心话，但他刚说完才发现这个问题用了问Sulu简直愚蠢到极点。  
“光的颜色。”Sulu没有感到什么怪异，很果断的回答了Pavel的问题。  
又一轮抽牌，还是Pavel赢了，这次Pavel选择了一个自己感觉完全没有任何雷点的问题。  
“你最亲近的人叫你什么？”  
“阿光。”  
下一轮，Sulu赢了。  
“真心话？大冒险？”  
“真心话。”  
“你…Pavel你的样子。”  
“我的样子…”Pavel紧张地揉了揉自己的头发，慌张地打算起身寻找镜子，但是Sulu可没有镜子。Chekov差点紧张到忘掉自己长什么样。“浅金色的卷发，蓝绿色的眼睛，至少别人是这么形容的。还有还有…我比你矮一点。”自己形容自己的长相的确是个很别扭的事情，但Pavel看见在沙发一边的Sulu听的兴致勃勃。Pavel舔舔嘴角，好像不想让Sulu失望一样，不停的说下去。“抱歉Hikaru，我真的不知道该怎么形容我自己了。”  
“没关系的Pavel，你很……帅气。”Sulu真诚的夸赞Pavel。  
Pavel却没有任何被夸赞的喜悦，Pavel看着Sulu，看着他对别人叙述的最普通事物感到好巧，Pavel的眸子暗淡了下来。  
“谢谢你，阿光。”

7.  
在他们认识的18月时，他们确认了关系。  
“光很美。”Pavel靠在Sulu肩头，细碎的声音缓缓从嘴中吐出，升起的氤氲在Sulu左脸侧逐渐消失。  
“嗯。”Sulu凝视眼前的一片黑暗，他看不见光，他能听着爱人跟他讲述的光的美，就像很多人跟他讲过的一样，美。他不知道怎样回答，只是悄声地附和，即便他根本看不见所谓的美丽的光。  
“你不知道…”Pavel的身体在颤抖，Sulu可以很清楚的感受到，他下意识地伸手抱住身边的爱人。但是他的爱人却狠狠把他的右手推了回去。  
Pavel知道Sulu在等待他继续说下去，Pavel真的忍不下去了，一下将自己所有堆压的情绪冲着身边人释放出来：“你什么都不知道！你看不见…你看不见这该死的光！但我只能一遍又一遍的告诉你光很美，光美极了……我好蠢，太蠢了阿光，我太蠢了！”  
本来靠在爱人肩头的Pavel深深的缩进Sulu的胸膛放声大哭，他不顾及自己的泪水有没有打湿Sulu的衣服，他缩想更小，他想占据Sulu整个胸膛，他想温暖Sulu黑暗的世界。  
用光的颜色。 Sulu没有说话，只是将Pavel拥得更深了点。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是描写了失明的Sulu细节上的自闭。比如Pavel醒来时早在他身边放好的水，墨镜，不能被打乱的记忆，听Pavel描述外貌兴致勃勃的样子…  
> 内容跨度可能有点大？主动脑补可能会好很多。  
> 突然很好奇盲人的内心世界，不是怜悯的好奇。


End file.
